A Mother's Worst Nightmare
by Lightning Streak
Summary: Take a look 24 years into the future at Sam and Danny's daughter, Elle, who just seems to have a very strange sense of humor....A sense of humor that just so happens to often give her parents a heart attack...ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: Ummm…..can I say that lawyers are evil? They won't let me own DP!

This is another chain mail I've decided to turn into a one-shot. I found it hilarious and I wish to share it with you. I have no idea where the contents of the letter came from, all I know is that I didn't make the actual letter!

* * *

**CAUTION: You are about to read a very unstable piece of information. Do not blame me should you begin to experience extreme cramps, abdominal pain, or loss of bladder control. Blame your laughter! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**

**24 years into the future…..

* * *

**

**A Mother's Worst Nightmare**

**+

* * *

**

Samantha Fenton closed the door behind her as she entered the house. Maroon interior greeted her as she collapsed on the couch.

_Note To Self: Remember to always get the keys out of the car BEFORE you lock it_……….

She growled in frustration as she looked at the clock. 7:13, it read. Sam was supposed to have left work over an hour ago. _But NO! I **had **to forget the keys (again.)_

_Wait a minute, where's Elle?_

Sam lifted up her head to listen for any signs of other life. Particularly of her fifteen year old daughter…._Strange. I thought she said she was going to be home all day.._

She reluctantly dragged herself off the couch in search for Elle.

Elle wasn't in the kitchen. Not in the porch. Not in the video game room. The only place left that Sam knew Elle would go was her room.

Sam trudged up the stairs. _I feel old_……._Wow, that was random_….. She turned to the right and found herself face to face with Elle's door.

She knocked on the door "Elle? Are you in there?" Sam asked.

No response.

And so, like every mother would do, she opened the door and walked into the room.

Clothes littered the floor. AOL instant messenger was continually popping up on the computer. Photographs were taped onto the rich blue walls.

But no Elle.

Sam rolled her eyes as she saw a note on Elle's bed. Walking over, she picked up the piece of paper and began reading the scrawled writing with a pounding heart. A Mother's premonition was kicking in.

_Did she run away! Wait, what if it's something worse? What if she got into trouble with the law AND is running away!

* * *

_

**Dear Mom, **

**It is with great regret and sorrow that I'm telling you that I have eloped with my new boyfriend, Ahmed. I have finally found true love! He is so nice and passionate, even with all of his piercing and tattoos, and I love riding on the back of his big motorcycle. But it's not only that, Mom, I'm pregnant! Ahmed says that we will be very happy in his trailer in the woods. He wants to had many more children with me! Aren't you glad? I've also learned that marijuana doesn't hurt anyone and we'll be growing it for us and his friends, who are providing us with all the cocaine and ecstasy we desire. In the meantime, we'll pray for science to find the AIDS cure, for Ahmed deserves to get better. Don't worry Mom, I'm 15 years old now! I know how to take care of myself. Some day I'll visit so you can get to know your grandchildren. **

**Your Daughter, **

**Elle**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**P.S. Mom, it's not true! I'm next door at Uncle Tucker's. I just wanted to remind you that there are worse things in life than my report card, which by the way, is in my desk drawer…….I love you!

* * *

**

Sam was so shocked by the first part of the letter that she failed to realize the P.S. Elle had written.

She fainted.

* * *

"I'm home!" Danny hollered from the entry way. He threw his jacket on the floor, like any self-respecting man, and searched for Sam. 

_Huh. Her car was in the driveway. Where could she be? _

He walked upstairs to go to his bedroom when he saw his daughter's door ajar.

_Weird…_

And as he ventured into the "Forbidden Zone", he noticed a lump of clothes by the bed.

_A lump? Wait, I know that lump! _

He stepped over the clothes to reach his fallen wife.

And there she lay with the most stricken face ever to grace the Earth.

A piece of notebook paper was being crushed in her iron grip.

And so, Danny, knowing that Sam was still alive but in shock (again), gently removed the paper from her hand and began to read the scrawled writing.

* * *

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER……

* * *

_**

Danny put the paper back down on the bed and absently stated, "That's nice."

He calmly walked out the door and down the stairs to watch football.

Unfortunate for him, his brain only _then _comprehended the letter.

He fell face first down the steps to land unconscious at the foot of the stairs.

Apparently, he too missed the last paragraph, like any concerned parent would….

Perhaps Fate is being unsurprisingly cruel?

Or are the minds of our favorite couple blinded (once again) to the truth? Or_ is_ it the truth?

* * *

**_4:30 PM

* * *

_**

The door silently opened as two teenagers slipped in. "Mom, Dad?" one girl called out.

"Umm," the other teen said, "I hate to break it to you, Elle, but I think that's your Dad lying on the ground next to the stairs clutching his heart."

Raven haired Elle squinted in the setting sunlight to see Danny twitching subconsciously . Piercing violet eyes met her friends' own green eyes. "Yep that's Dad," Elle stated flatly.

_Why is he unconscious? Why is he clutching his heart? And why does his face look like the end of the world is happening? _Suddenly, it hit her.

_Oh. _

_Maybe I SHOULDN'T have taken that idea off the internet._

"If its any consolation to you, they're not always like this…."

"Actually, I already know that they are. My father is their best friend, remember? It's not like I know nothing," Kaya replied.

"True, true," Elle said. "Just feel lucky that you don't have to put up with them every day."

Kaya put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I feel your pain. Try having new electronic inventions thrust in your face every five minutes."

"Ouch."

"You're telling me."

"Well," Elle began, "Since I'll be in trouble when _my_ parents wake up, and we'll both end up going insane because _both_ our parents are…..unique…..Whadda say we take advantage of our sane times and go bowling?"

" Good idea."

And so, the teenagers gently closed the front door behind them as they made their escape.

* * *

**The sad thing is I could really see this happening…..**

**Anyway, what did you think of it? Was it funny to you? **

**And so I shall leave you with the immortal words of many authors: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Lightning Streak

* * *

**

**Quote of the day:**

**"So, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley from National Treasure. **


End file.
